BLAZ
by Dante Moriarty
Summary: Cette histoire suit les aventure de l'équipe BLAZ à Beacon et se déroule en parallèle avec mon autre fanfiction DAEI.
1. BLAZ Chapitr 1

**Fanfic' BLAZ**

 **Chapitre 1 - Le début de ma vie part 1**

Un grondement assourdissant résonnait.  
Les flammes dévoraient la maison.  
Les hurlements de ma mère s'étaient éteints depuis quelques minutes, et les larmes que mon père versait grésillaient en touchant le sol, tandis qu'il me portait vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
A ce moment là, une poutre se décrocha du plafond et barra le chemin en tombant de travers juste devant la fenêtre, mon père entreprit donc de la soulever, supportant difficilement la douleur que les flammes lui faisait subir.  
Pour ma part, ma joue droite ma faisait tellement mal que je ne savais plus si on pouvait encore appeler ça de la douleur, la fumée émanant des flammes m'asphyxiait, me faisant tourner la tête et tousser.  
Quand enfin mon père me jeta dehors par la fenêtre, je restais inerte, ne trouvant plus la force de bouger, je n'eu même pas une réaction en voyant ce qui restait du toit s'effondrer sur lui.  
Je n'eu même pas la force de comprendre ces derniers mots.  
Une silhouette s'approcha de moi, deux cornes de taureau sur son front.  
Il m'emporta dans ses bras.  
Et là je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais, quelques jours plus tard, dans les draps blancs d'un hôpital.  
Mes bras étaient faibles, ma joue et ma gorge me brulait et, en touchant ma joue, je m'aperçus que la majeure partie de mon visage était bandée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau avec des médicaments et de l'eau.  
J'eus l'impression que je n'avais pas bu depuis des jours et des jours, et je dû demander plusieurs fois à l'infirmière de me resservir de l'eau (avec des gestes, ma gorge me brûlait à telle point que je n'arrivais pas à parler).  
Lorsqu'enfin ma soif fût étanchée l'infirmière m'indiqua qu'elle allait devoir partir et que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je devais appuyer sur le bouton.  
Je sais que ça peux paraître idiot (ou trop mignon) mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'agripper, car elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec ma mère. Je me mis alors à pleurer, murmurant « maman, maman » d'une voix chuintante, elle me prit alors dans ces bras et chanta une berceuse d'une voix douce jusqu'à ce que je finisse de pleurer.

Quelques jours après, l'infirmière revint, accompagnée d'un médecin avec un drôle d'accent qui râpait légèrement les R.  
Il se présenta comme étant le Dr. Folamour, le médecin qui avait tenté de me soigner quand j'étais arrivé ici, il me demanda si je me souvenais de quoi que ce soit à propos de comment j'ai eu ces blessures, je lui décris donc tant bien que mal ce qui était arrivé, l'incendie, les hurlements de ma mère s'estompant dans les flammes, mon père, qui réussit à me sortir de là avant que le toit s'effondre sur lui, et enfin, l'homme à cornes qui m'avait emporté, loin des flammes.  
Le docteur m'écouta sans m'interrompre, me fixant des ses étranges yeux jaunes-orangés.  
Il me remercia et me demanda mon nom de famille ainsi que la moindre chose que je connaissais à propos de mes parents.  
A ma grande honte, je ne savais pas grand-chose de mes parents, seulement quelques brides de conversations quand j'y prêtais attention : par exemple, mon père parlait beaucoup des faunus, et de Dust, bien que je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.  
Je me souviens aussi qu'un jour ou ma mère m'avait pris dans ses bras, une odeur âcre m'avait fait éternuer, et une sorte de brume bleue avait glacé ses cheveux.  
Je lui racontais donc le peu que je savais de mes parents de ma voix chuintante, le docteur griffonna quelques notes sur son bloc-notes, puis me demanda comment je me sentais.  
Evidemment, ce n'était pas la grande forme : ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le visage à vif et j'avais perdu mes parents quelques jours auparavant.  
Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas tout déballé comme ça, mais ça y ressemblait.  
Il me déclara alors :  
\- Petit, je ne vais pas te mentir, ton visage est brûlé trop profondément pour qu'on puisse te soigner totalement, tu vas avoir une grosse cicatrice sur ta joue pendant le reste de ta vie, de plus, on pense que la fumée de l'incendie t'as trop abîmé la gorge, il est possible que tu ais la même voix que maintenant pendant toute ta vie.

Près d'une semaine plus tard, j'étais soigné, plus ou moins, et étant donné que personne n'avait encore réussi à savoir qui étaient mes parents, on me plaça dans un orphelinat, une magnifique expérience à vivre : à cause de ma voix et de mes bandages, les autres enfants me fuyaient et les plus grands, en manque de gosses à maltraiter, s'amusaient à me dérouiller.  
Quelques jours après mon arrivé, deux policiers en uniformes vinrent dans la chambre que je partageais avec l'un de mes tortionnaires, du nom de Lang, pour me présenter des photos et me demander si je reconnaissais l'une des personnes sur les photos.  
J'y reconnu mon père.

J'eu un peu de mal à le reconnaître sur la photo, apparemment tiré d'un article de presse dénonçant la brutalité des châtiments au sein de la Schnee Dust Company.  
L'homme qui me souriait toujours, me chatouillais et jouait avec moi était là, sur cette photo, un fouet à la main, en train de fouetter une personne ayant des oreilles de chat.  
Les policiers repartirent, sans se douter que j'avais profité d'un moment d'inattention pour alléger l'un d'entre eux.

Je me positionnais derrière la porte, attendant que Lang entre.  
Quand enfin il arriva, je lui décochais un coup en plein visage du tonfa que j'avais dérobé à l'un des policiers.  
Je le noyais de coups, savourant ma revanche, gouttant au même plaisir auquel il avait goutté quand il me maltraitait avec ses amis, me délectant de ses larmes, de ses pleurs et de ses suppliques.  
Quand j'arrêtais, il était dans un état épouvantable, des bleus de partout sur le corps, il avait même des doigts brisés.  
La surveillante de l'orphelinat, une femme aussi épaisse que large avec des oreilles de gorille arriva dans la chambre, et tomba sur moi, armé d'un tonfa, et ma victime, gémissante.  
Pour ça, je parti pendant deux semaines au trou.  
Qu'est ce que le trou ? C'est une pièce sans fenêtre avec un seau en guise de toilettes et un tapis avec un drap en guise de lit, le déjeuner journalier est composé d'un quignon de pain et d'un verre d'eau, enfin, moi j'ai eu de la chance, quand on m'a remit à elle, les médecins lui ont imposé de me faire boire un litre d'eau par jour afin d'apaiser les brûlures de ma gorge.

Une semaine plus tard, je sortis du trou, et je remarquais que les autres enfants osaient à peine me regarder, et encore moins m'approcher.  
Au début, je pris ça pour une bénédiction, finit les tortures quotidiennes, les insultes et les je-te-pousse-dans-la-flaque-pour-t'éteindre et autres conneries imaginées par les pensionnaires. Au début seulement.  
Car je me rendis vite compte que le simple fait d'ignorer ou d'isoler quelqu'un peut être une torture plus grande encore.

J'ai vite perdu la notion du temps, car il n'avait plus la moindre importance, je me contentais juste de vivre, jour après jour.  
Suite au massacre que j'avais fait avec Lang, dont le père était venu le chercher pendant le temps ou j'étais au trou, j'avais obtenu une chambre pour moi tout seul.  
C'est fou quand même, j'avais toujours trouvé que cette chambre était petite, mais depuis que j'y vivais tout seul, je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était grande, et vide.  
Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu la visite d'une grande femme musclée, elle respirait la vie et la force, mais le plus étonnant…  
\- Maman ? demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
Ça parait incroyable, mais c'était bien elle, même démarche gracieuse, même visage et même crinière de cheveux roux, la seule chose changeant était sa silhouette nettement plus athlétique.  
Elle eu un sourire triste :  
\- Hélas non, je suis sa sœur jumelle, ta tante Hildegarde.


	2. BLAZ Chapitr 2

**Chapitre 2 - Le début de ma vie part 2**

Apparemment, ma mère avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille quand elle était plus jeune, car elle avait refusé de suivre la tradition familiale qui consistait à s'entrainer pour devenir une chasseresse, préférant s'investir dans le commerce.  
Vers ses 19 ans, elle ouvrit sa propre boutique, se spécialisant dans la Dust, et quelques années plus tard, elle rencontra mon père un contremaître de la Schnee Dust Company, rencontré alors qu'elle venait afin d'expertiser les produits qu'elle vendrait.  
Bon, évidemment j'ai pas tout compris du premier coup, c'était vachement compliqué pour moi, mais en clair, j'ai compris que c'était ma tante, et qu'elle comptait m'arracher à cet orphelinat puant pour m'élever avec elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait réglé la paperasserie administrative et revenait me récupérer.  
Le moment des adieux avec la surveillante-gorille et les autres pensionnaires fut pour le moins…silencieux.  
Quand ma tante s'inquiet de pourquoi personne ne semblait m'apprécier, je lui racontais toute l'histoire avec Lang.  
Sa mâchoire se crispa, et je craignis qu'elle regrette déjà de m'avoir récupéré.  
Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, une sorte de vieux modèle de Rolls, ancien mais brillant comme un sou neuf. Une fois que nos ceintures furent bouclés, elle me demanda :  
\- Dis-moi, est-ce-que tu regrette d'avoir frappé ce Lang ?  
Je réfléchi une dizaine de secondes, puis lui répondit :  
\- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé, il l'avait largement mérité…  
Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais je l'interrompis en levant un doigt, comme j'ai souvent vu maman faire quand elle parlait avec papa :  
-…mais, il ne méritait pas que je lui fasse mal à ce point donc je regrette un peu.  
Elle eu l'air en quelque sorte satisfaite, bien qu'elle ne le dise pas.  
Enfin bref, elle tourna la clef et démarra le moteur, puis elle s'engagea sur la route.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant chez elle.  
C'était une maison de taille moyenne avec un emblème au dessus de la porte : un smiley faisant un sourire des plus dérangeants, en train de brûler.  
Contrairement à mon ancienne maison, c'était assez loin de la ville, il n'y avait dans les parages qu'une école gigantesque où ma tante m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait.  
Je sortis de la voiture, savourant la pureté de l'air, la laissant courir à l'intérieur de la gorge et, nom de dieu, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, l'air de la ville me massacrait toujours la gorge.  
Le paysage était silencieux et paisible, il n'y avait que des pâturages et des fermes tranquilles sur des kilomètres à la ronde.  
\- Pour commencer, dit ma tante, on va te faire prendre un bon bain.  
Je dois reconnaître que l'urgence s'imposait : en effet, je n'avais pas pris de bain ou de douche depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais…  
\- Heu…je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements.  
\- Je te prêterais des vêtements, ou alors je pourrais toujours demander aux voisins, ce sont des gens gentils et charmants.  
Ainsi donc, après avoir pris un bain qui a légèrement noirci l'eau de la baignoire, je dû choisir entre plusieurs vieux vêtements appartenant à ma tante.  
Je fini par choisir le moins pire : un vieux tee-shirt noir trop large de deux tailles et un short en jean ajusté avec une ceinture dont la boucle était un cœur en fer.  
Mouais, j'aurais quand même aimé que ma tante camoufle mieux son sourire.  
Mais je m'égare, elle m'a fait explorer la maison et m'a indiqué qui vivait où en pointant les maisons des voisins depuis le balcon de sa chambre.

Première nuit, je dus dormir dans le même lit qu'elle en attendant que ma chambre sois aménagée et, je dû avouer que ça me réconfortait.  
Surtout qu'il y avait un orage plutôt effrayant dehors.  
Quand elle constata que j'avais peur de l'orage, elle me rapprocha d'elle et me chantonna une berceuse :

 _Heaven, please sing for me a song of life_ _  
_ _Heaven, take me into your skies_ _  
_ _There's no place here for me to hide my cries_ _  
_ _Night and day, I'm missing you, ooh_

 _I know I'm here for the magic_ _  
_ _All your stars guiding me through and through_ _  
_ _oh Why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever_ _  
_ _I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms. Baby_

 _You're so close, so close_ _  
_ _and it's you that I believe in, I believe in_ _  
_ _So close, but faraway so far I can't touch_ _  
_ _I'll hold on_ _  
_ _Cuz it's you I love so dearly_ _  
_ _When the rain, the storm, and all is done_ _  
_ _Caress me with your sweet lullaby..._

Quand elle eu fini, j'ai pleuré.  
\- C'était la berceuse que ta mère me chantait quand j'avais peur de l'orage, quand j'étais petite.  
Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu cette chanson.

Après cela, les liens entre ma tante et moi se renforcèrent.  
Elle m'apprenait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir quand elle était à la maison, et quand elle n'y était pas à cause de son travail de prof', il y avait un professeur particulier qui venait ainsi qu'une nounou pour prendre soin de moi.  
Vers mes onze ans, elle me demanda ce que je voulais faire, et je lui répondis avec la simplicité des enfants heureux admirant leurs parents :  
\- Comme toi !  
Ainsi donc, et après avoir discuté ensemble des choix d'écoles possibles, nous décidâmes ensembles qu'aller à une école spécialisée serait la meilleure solution.  
L'école de Sanctum, plus exactement, là où ma tante s'était illustrée par quelques records, comme gagner trois fois de suite le tournois régional Mistral, ou tuer un ursa en se battant les deux mains dans le dos, et autres folies insensées que je ne citerais pas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait un problème qui me gênerait plus que les dangereux exploits de ma tante, ma blessure.  
En effet, bien que ma gorge aille bien mieux et ne me brûle plus depuis l'incendie (mais j'ai conservé ma voix chuintante), ma blessure choque toujours ceux qui la voie, et pas seulement la première fois.  
Un jour où ma tante m'avait amené avec elle en ville afin de faire le plein de nourriture et de changer ma garde-robe (j'avais pas mal grandi, autant au niveau de la taille qu'au niveau des épaules) je passais devant un étalage de bandana dans la rue, et j'en essayais un, ayant une sorte de sourire semblable à celui du smiley sur le devant de la maison de ma tante.  
Je l'essayais et, constatant qu'il camouflait parfaitement ma blessure, je demandais à ma tante de me l'acheter.  
Maintenant, pour peu que mon bandana ne se détache pas, la vie en communauté est envisageable.

L'année d'après, à la rentrée scolaire, je passais l'examen d'entré de Sanctum académie.  
J'avais vu les personnes composant le jury et d'autres personnes désigner ma tante et murmurer entre eux, confirmant ce que ma tante m'avait raconté à propos de ses exploits.  
Quand ce fut à mon tour, le jury me demanda de combattre un des élèves de dernière année.  
J'interrogeais ma tante du regard, elle leva un pouce en l'air, comprenant ce qu'elle me disait instinctivement : _Vas-y, donne leur en pour leur argent_.  
Le combat démarra, je soulevais l'arme usée qu'ont m'avait laissé choisir à l'entrée, à savoir une lourde masse composée d'une partie ronde en fer fixée sur un manche en bois, et examinais l'arme de mon adversaire, un bokutô d'environ soixante cm de long.  
J'esquivais sa première attaque en passant sous le bokutô de mon adversaire.  
Si je me souviens bien, ma tante m'avait dit que les élèves sont tenues de se retenir suffisamment pour ne pas blesser ceux qui passe l'examen d'entrée, et que ces derniers étaient jugées sur la stratégie qu'ils élaboraient en premier lieu, et ensuite sur leurs capacités martiales.  
Je me retins et me ralentis donc en esquivant et en portant des coups, et puis, quand je senti qu'il était suffisamment confiant, je pris mon marteau à deux mains et rassemblais en lui toute la force et la brutalité contenue en moi, déclenchant de ce fait mon aura (merci à ma tante avec qui je me suis entraîné depuis que j'avais émis mon vœux de devenir chasseur), puis j'assenais mon marteau sur mon adversaire, qui eu la mauvaise idée de parer avec son bokutô, le brisant net et frappant son corps avec une brutalité inouï, son aura absorba à grande peine mon coup.  
Le jury était sur le cul, et ma tante aux anges affichait un sourire au moins aussi grand que son emblème.  
Je fus donc obligeamment reçu à l'épreuve de combat, venait ensuite l'épreuve de connaissance qui me causa beaucoup plus de difficultés, mais je fus certain d'avoir correctement répondu à plus de la moitié des questions.  
Ma tante reçut quelques jours plus tard une lettre indiquant mes résultats en épreuve physique et en épreuve intellectuelle.  
J'avais eu les meilleurs résultats en aptitude physique ainsi qu'une annotation demandant à ma tante combien de temps elle m'avait entrainé, et 78/100 en matières intellectuelles, ce qui était un score honorable.  
Le soir, je fis mes bagages pour Sanctum (C'était assez loin de la maison, donc j'y partais en pensionnat), et le lendemain, je fis mes adieux à ma tante à l'aéroport.  
Puis je parti pour Sanctum.

J'y passais quelques années tranquilles, revenant pendant les vacances à la maison pour voir ma tante, puis je repartais pour la rentrée.  
Mes bulletins d'aptitudes physiques étaient tous parfaits et mes notes dans les autres matières étaient assez bonnes, sans être exceptionnelles.  
Un jour, une élève plus petite que moi d'une année, du nom d'Aloys Cosanta m'a même demandé de l'aider à progresser dans les combats, je crois que c'était pendant ma dernière année.  
Seul point noir au tableau, à part les « bonjour ça va ?/oui bien et toi ?/bien au revoir », mes relations sociales en étaient au point mort.  
A la fin de ma dernière année à Sanctum, je me voyais presque en train de passer les portes de Beacon, l'école ou enseignait ma tante, quand un évènement vint tout chambouler.  
Ma tante, qui m'avait élevé, éduqué et donné un avenir et, plus important, redonnée le sourire quand mes parents sont morts, est tombée gravement malade.

Je vis avec mes professeurs pour partir voir ma tante à l'hôpital de Vale, là où était ma tante, et reçu mon diplôme en avance, que trois recommandations différentes pour Beacon ainsi qu'une lettre de soutient que les amis que ma tante avait à Sanctum avaient signé.  
Quand, deux jours plus tard, je fus à son chevet, je fus horrifié par son apparence émaciée, elle qui respirait toujours la vie.  
Le diplôme et le nombre apparemment élevé de recommandations pour Beacon la rendirent fière de moi, tandis que la lettre comportant les signatures de ses amis la remplit de joie.  
Elle me questionna longuement sur comment c'était passée mon année à Sanctum.  
Je lui racontais tout dans les détails (bien que j'ai fait l'impasse sur le fait que je n'ai pas d'amis), mais, elle me posa LA question qui tue :  
\- Mais dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas de petite-amie ?  
Urgh…

Quand nous finîmes de parler de mes déboires avec la gente féminine, nous abordâmes un sujet autrement plus important : le coût des soins.  
En effet, les coûts des soins de ma tante étaient trop élevés pour que la sécurité sociale prenne en charge la totalité du coût.  
Nous avons réfléchis ensemble, pendant une bonne heure, mais une seule solution était envisageable : je devais abandonner mes études et trouver un boulot pour payer le reste du coût des soins.

Pendant une année, j'ai enchaîné les boulots par-ci par-là, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi de disc-jockey dans une discothèque en me faisant passer pour plus âgé que je ne l'étais.  
Le boulot payait suffisamment pour payer les soins de ma tante, bien que je doive enfiler une ridicule tête d'ours pour bosser, et puis un jour, on m'a annoncé que ma tante était guérie, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas reprendre son travail tout de suite.  
Je pu donc quitter mon boulot et, un soir après que je sois parti, la discothèque se fit ravager par une furie blonde qui colla son poing dans la gueule de mon ex-patron (le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de faire la même chose…), preuve qu'il y avait une justice dans la vie, et surtout le plus important : je pu rentrer à Beacon pour la rentrée suivante.


	3. BLAZ Chapitr 3

**Chapitre 3 - Welcome to Beacon**

J'étais un peu nerveux.  
En même temps, j'étais face à…  
Ah ouais, je devrais peut-être reprendre depuis là ou je vous avais laissé.  
J'étais sur le point de partir pour Beacon.  
Ma tante avait une vieille moto qu'elle tenait de son père, une vieille Guzzi California 1100 qui ronronnait comme un tigre enragé, et dont la vitesse de pointe culminait vers les 260 K/h.  
Je fus à Beacon en moins d'un quart d'heure.  
Le portier avait l'air d'être endormi, j'essayais de le réveiller en l'appelant, mais mes cordes vocales étaient trop abîmées pour me permettre de le réveiller.  
J'abatis mon poing sur la vitre pour le réveiller, puis il prit peur en me voyant.  
En même temps, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer, j'avais hérité de mon père, en plus de mes cheveux noirs légèrement bouclé, une carrure solide et menaçante culminant à environ 1m80, de plus, l'entrainement que je pratiquais chaque jour m'avais procuré des membres comme des troncs, ajoutez à ça une veste en cuir avec mon emblème dans le dos et des gants assortis, un jean noir, le motif de mon bandana qui affichait désormais un énorme sourire à dents pointues, le marteau qui pendait à ma ceinture et mon air passablement énervé…  
Enfin bref, après avoir présenté mes papiers et le motif de ma visite, il m'ouvrit le portail de Beacon et m'indiqua où je pouvais garer ma moto.  
Je dû ensuite aller attendre les autres élèves près de la zone d'atterrissage.

Près d'un quart d'heure était passé quand j'aperçu finalement le vaisseau qui amenait les élèves à Beacon.  
J'y retrouvais une connaissance que j'avais fait à Sanctum :  
\- Salut Aloys.  
En effet, l'élève qui m'avait demandé de l'aider à devenir une meilleure combattante avait fini par réussir à obtenir une recommandation pour Beacon  
Elle ne portait pas sa tenue de combat contrairement à la plupart des élèves (si c'était toujours la même, je pouvais comprendre, elle était très encombrante dans la vie de tout les jours) mais une jolie robe blanche avec son emblème cousu sur le sein gauche.  
C'était fou à quel point cette robe adoucissait sa silhouette (question physique elle n'avait rien à envier à la plupart des hommes, étant assez grande et musclée) la rendant féminine et attirante.  
\- Oh. Salut, ça va depuis le temps ? Tu es en deuxième année maintenant, non ?  
\- Non, je suis en première année, comme toi, j'ai simplement eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont obligé à patienter une année.  
\- Je vois, dit elle en regardant passer une fille aux cheveux rouge vraiment pas mal, au fait, tu as entendu parler de Pyrrha quand tu étais à Sanctum ?  
\- Vite fait. Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a pulvérisé le record du nombre de victoire à la suite de ta tante au tournoi Mistral.  
\- Vraiment ? Elle qui en était si fière, ça va l'achever.  
Remarquant mon lapsus, elle me demanda :  
\- Achever ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est malade ?  
\- Etait, elle est en voix de guérison mais reste un peu faible, elle ne reprendra pas son poste d'enseignante avant l'année prochaine, au minimum.  
Un long silence…  
\- Sinon…à part ça, quoi de neuf depuis il y a un an ? me demandât-elle.  
 _J'ai cru que ma tante qui m'avait recueilli quand mes parents sont morts allait crever dans un lit d'hôpital et que j'allais devoir tirer un trait sur mes études pour bosser dans une discothèque dont le patron m'obligeait à passer une diarrhée sonore en guise de musique afin de payer le traitement de ma tante sans avoir la certitude qu'elle allait guérir.  
_ \- Pas grand-chose.

Nous-nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le dôme où le discours d'accueil allait avoir lieu.  
Aloys s'en alla pour retrouver des amis de Sanctum.  
Bah, je ne suis pas doué pour la conversation de toute façon.  
Le directeur commença son discours et semblait, comment dire…à court d'énergie.  
Surement plus de café.  
Enfin bref, après le speech du directeur, il y eu une visite de l'établissement pendant le restant de l'après-midi au travers des dortoirs, la bibliothèque, le réfectoire, la salle d'armes, où nous avons dû déposer nos armes et armures (et où un élève en enferma un autre dans l'un des casiers et le propulsa vers la cour où étaient arrivés les élèves), puis enfin la salle de bal où avait été disposé des matelas un peu partout afin que les élèves puissent dormir.  
Bizarrement, avec un ou deux hommes, j'étais le seul qui avait un pyjama complet, la plupart des mecs était torse nu.  
Je jetais un œil du coté des filles, remarquant que les trois quart dévoraient les hommes des yeux.  
 _Ah d'accords…  
_ Je m'endormis assez rapidement, me demandant ce que seront les tests de demain.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons déjeuné, j'étais tout seul dans mon coin jusqu'à ce qu'Aloys me repère et se joigne à ma table.  
\- Salut, me fit-elle, bien dormi ?  
\- Plutôt pas mal, dis-je en finissant de boire à la paille mon jus de fruit.  
Elle me considéra quelques instants, puis me dis :  
\- Tu n'enlève jamais ce bandana, même pour manger ?  
\- Jamais, en effet.  
\- Mmmh…  
Long silence…  
\- Sinon, reprit-elle, il parait que nous allons passer un test en équipe, tu n'as prévu d'être avec quelqu'un en particulier ?  
\- Je ne savais même pas que nous allions devoir faire des équipes. Et toi ?  
\- Je pensais te demander si tu voulais faire équipe avec moi.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement.  
\- Pardon ?  
Elle eut l'air de prendre ça comme un refus :  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que…et bien, je pensais que tu avais des amis de Sanctum ou des connaissances avec qui faire équipe.  
\- Oui, toi.  
Oh. Elle me considérait comme son ami ? Ou comme une connaissance ?  
\- Et bien…oui, j'accepte, merci de m'avoir demandé.  
\- De rien.  
Elle finit son copieux petit-déjeuner, puis nous sommes allés nous équiper en vue de l'épreuve.

Après un rapide passage aux vestiaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'armes où nous nous équipâmes.  
Le casier d'Aloys était à quelques casier du mien, je pu donc constater un petit changement depuis Sanctum.  
\- T'as changé d'armure ?  
En effet, elle avait troqué sa boite de conserves XXXL contre une armure plus mobile. Et un plus gros bouclier aussi.  
\- Oui, la surprotection que m'offrait l'ancienne est devenue superflu quand j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser ma semblance.  
\- Ah…un renforcement de la solidité des objets, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et le bouclier ?  
\- A défaut d'être maniable, il est beaucoup plus solide que mon ancien bouclier, et il est plus facile de bloquer les attaques avec lui. Et toi ? Tu as innové ton arsenal ?  
\- Tu connais le proverbe « C'est dans les plus vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes » ?  
\- J'imagine que sa veux dire non ?  
\- En effet.

Par la suite, nous avons dû nous rendre à la zone d'atterrissage afin d'embarquer pour la zone où nous passerons notre épreuve en équipe.  
Alors que nous arrivions près de la zone d'embarquement, j'aperçus entre deux bâtiments une petite fille portant deux katana à la ceinture et un manteau marron dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête se faire coincer par deux garçons plutôt grands et costauds.  
\- Alors, dit le premier des garçons, comme ça on s'introduit à Beacon ?  
\- Mais je ne me suis pas introduit, j'ai gagné ma place ici ! couina la petite fille.  
\- Ouais, comme si j'allais te croire, répliquât le deuxième, tu bien trop petite pour pouvoir avoir l'âge minimum. Et puis, de quelle école tu viens ?  
\- L'académie Kitsune, répondit la petite fille, et puis je ne suis pas…  
\- Attends, c'est pas une école de faunus Kitsune ?  
\- Je sais pas, vérifions ça, dit-il en tendant la main vers la capuche de la fillette.  
\- Hé ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu déloyal à deux contre une fillette ?  
\- Dis, on est occupé alors va…commença le premier en se tournant vers moi, puis s'interrompit en constatant ma taille.  
\- Il est vrai que c'est loin d'être très honorable ça, coincer une pauvre petite fille pour la harceler, poursuivit Aloys, dont la taille avec son armure faisait jeu égale avec la mienne.  
Le premier des deux bredouilla :  
\- Heuu…  
Je m'écartais :  
\- Cassez-vous avant que je m'énerve.

Une fois les deux crétins parti, je m'enquis de l'état de la fillette :  
\- Et sinon, ça va petite ?  
Elle me répondit :  
\- Je ne suis pas une fille !  
Oh. La boulette.  
\- Ah, heu…désolé.  
Le garçon (puisque c'en est un) me répondit :  
\- C'est pas très grave, ça m'arrive tout le temps, dit-il, au fait, merci de m'avoir secouru.  
\- C'est tout naturel, répondit Aloys, je m'appel Aloys, Aloys Cosanta.  
\- Mon nom est Zéiyr Suraisā, dit le garçon en abaissant sa capuche révélant deux oreilles de renard, je suis un faunus, enchanté.  
Maintenant qu'il avait enlevé sa capuche, je pouvais détailler son visage :  
Il avait les cheveux (comme ses oreilles de faunus) d'un blanc d'albâtre, des traits fins androgynes, ainsi que des yeux bleu turquoise, sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine et, franchement, j'avais du mal à croire que c'était un garçon et pas une mignonne fillette.  
\- Et toi, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
Je fus sur le point de le lui dire quand nous entendîmes la sirène qui annonçait le départ du vaisseau.  
\- Ah merde ! Plus tard, le vaisseau va partir sans nous !  
Puis nous courûmes jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement, où Mme Goodwitch nous passa un savon pour notre retard.  
Puis je perdis Zéiyr.  
Et Aloys alla saluer une connaissance.  
A ce moment-là, je remarquais une jolie blonde que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu, mais impossible de me souvenir où.  
Puis je me souvins.  
\- Dites, l'abordais-je, tu n'aurais pas démolie une discothèque dernièrement ?  
En effet, mon ex-patron avait diffusé à tous ses employés (comme ses ex-employés) une photo de la personne qui lui avait cassé six côtes et démolie la mâchoire, accompagné d'une jolie prime.  
Elle se tourna vers moi, et je pu profiter d'une vue à tomber.  
\- C'est la première fois qu'on essaie de m'aborder comme ça, mais oui.  
\- Ah, c'est donc bien ta tête qui est mise à prix.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Junior Xiong à mis ta tête à prix, vu que tu lui as fait passer un mois dans le coma.  
\- Ju…ah, lui ? Il a passé un mois dans le coma ?  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs je te remercie au nom de la moitié de ses employés, qui rêvait de lui faire au moins le quart de ce que tu lui as fait.  
\- Il était haï à ce point là ?  
 _Un vieux con de quarante ans qui drague des mineures, qui massacre quiconque le gêne et qui rabaisse tout le temps les autres alors que c'est un enfoiré de flemmard doublé d'un nigaud ? Comment pourrais-t-on l'apprécier ?_  
\- Oui, plutôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons atterrit au bord d'une falaise sur lequel étaient disposés des plateaux aux armoiries de Beacon.  
Nous reçûmes pour instructions d'aller nous positionner sur chacun des plateaux, une fois que ce fut fait, le directeur commença à parler, expliquant que les équipes seront à raison de deux et qu'elles seront décidées au hasard, et qu'elles dureront pour les quatre années que vont durer nos études, ce à quoi une fille en bout de rangée couina « Quoi ! ».  
\- Bon, ben, bonne chance, me dit Aloys.  
\- Merci, toi aussi.

J'étais donc nerveux, car j'étais face à une falaise, que j'allais me faire catapulter d'une seconde à l'autre et que, pour finir, j'allais être obligé de faire équipe pour les quatre prochaines années avec la première personne que j'allais croiser.  
Bon, avec un peu de chance, j'allais faire équipe avec Aloys, mais connaissant ma chance dans ces moments-là…  
Le premier à faire son baptême de l'air était Zéiyr, qui s'envola à l'envers, la tête en dessous et les jambes au dessus.  
Je lui adressais un pouce levé vers le haut, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.  
\- Dis, Aloys.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu crois que tu va réussir à voler loin avec ton poids ?  
\- Pardon ? elle avait l'air un peu en colère.  
\- Non, je veux dire que vu que j'ai moins d'armure que toi, je pèse moins lourd, du coup je vais aller plus loin, tandis que toi…  
\- Ah, je voiiiiiiiiiiiis…  
Elle s'est envolée avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase.  
Je sentis mon plateau grincer légèrement, signalant qu'il allait m'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs.  
Je sortis donc de chacune de mes manches une chaîne en acier.  
J'allais jouer à Tarzan.  
Puis le plateau me propulsa, me faisant m'envoler vers les cieux.


	4. BLAZ Chapitr 4

**Chapitre 4 – Vol plané et rodéos**

J'étais en train de voler, et tout à coup, une penser me traversa l'esprit : je comptais me raccrocher à un arbre pendant ma chute et de jouer à Tarzan, certes, par contre un détail venait de me venir à l'esprit : est ce que l'arbre allait tenir sous mon poids plus la vitesse de la chute ?  
Bah, trop tard de toute façon.  
Je vis Aloys s'écraser bouclier en avant en fauchant des arbres sur dix mètres.  
Subtil, si elle est toujours vivante, elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le poids de son armure ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller trop loin, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de mètres entre l'endroit où elle à atterri et celui où j'allais atterrir.

Constatant que le sol se rapprochait un peu trop vite à mon goût, je lançais la chaîne qui sortais de ma manche droite pour l'enrouler autour d'un tronc assez épais (j'espère !) pour supporter mon poids.  
Le tronc et mon épaule on un peu protestés sous mon poids, je m'imaginais avec un léger sourire ma tante me railler en me disant que je suis trop gros.  
Enfin bref, Aloys avait atterri un peu avant moi, je partis la retrouver.

\- Aloys, t'es là ? demandais-je au cratère qu'elle avait laissé dans le sol. L'absence de réponse m'indiquait que non.  
Super.  
Je grimpais à un arbre pour voir si je pouvais la repérer avec de la hauteur, pensant qu'une fille d'1m80 encastrée dans une armure massive avec une toge rouge et blanche par-dessus ne serait pas difficile à trouver.  
Je ne la voyais nulle part.  
Bon ben, j'avais plus qu'espérer tomber sur quelqu'un de sympa.  
\- Tu me cherche ? demanda une voix féminine.  
Je me tournais pour trouver Aloys accompagnée de Zéiyr.  
\- Oui, mais je vois que c'est plus trop la peine, tu as déjà trouvé un partenaire.  
\- Rebonjour, fit Zéiyr en secouant sa main, merci au fait !  
\- Merci pour quoi ?  
\- L'encouragement quand je me suis envolé.  
\- Ah. Bah, de rien.  
Moment de silence.  
\- Bon, bonne chance pour ton équipier ! me dit Aloys.  
\- Oui, merci, bonne chance à vous aussi.

Je marchais depuis dix bonnes minutes sans avoir croisé personne lorsque je me senti épié.  
Je me retournais pour constater que quatre Beowulfs s'approchaient de moi.  
Parfait, j'avais justement envie de me défouler un peu.  
Je m'avançais vers eux, le plus proche me bondit dessus, j'esquivais et attrapais sa queue, puis le lançais sur l'un des autres Beowulf.  
Je sorti ensuite la chaîne de ma manche gauche, celle avec un crochet au bout, puis accrochait le plus éloigné et le tirais vers moi tout en décrochant mon marteau de ma ceinture puis, dès qu'il fut à portée, j'enfonçais sa tête dans le sol à grands coups de marteau.  
Le Beowulf que j'avais balancé plus tôt s'était dépêtré de l'autre sur lequel je l'avais balancé.  
Il se rua vers moi en poussant un puissant grognement.  
Je crois que je l'ai mis en colère.  
Quelques secondes d'intense violence plus tard, ce fut avec un sourire cruel (et un marteau trempé de sang) que j'accueillis le troisième Beowulf.  
Je bloquais le coup de griffe qu'il a tenté de me mettre et l'étourdi en lui collant mon poing massif dans l'œil, puis je l'achevais en plantant mon marteau dans son crâne.  
Le dernier pris la fuite.  
Quand tout fut achevé, les cadavres des Beowulfs et le sang noir et poisseux qui maculait mes vêtements et le sol s'évaporèrent en une sorte de brume noirâtre.  
Je sentis à nouveau une présence derrière moi, je me tournais donc en faisant face à l'Ursa qui venait de s'inviter.  
Je venais de décider que j'allais le démembrer quand une meilleure idée me vint à l'esprit.  
Je regardais l'Ursa avec un intérêt nouveau. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir eu une sorte de pressentiment, car lorsque je commençais à marcher vers lui, il recula prudemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pu profiter pleinement du mot « vitesse ».  
Faut croire qu'un Ursa au galop, c'est presque aussi rapide qu'une voiture. Oui, j'ai monté cet Ursa en me servant de ma chaîne comme d'un mors.  
Mais franchement, ce n'est pas aussi confortable qu'une voiture, le coup est trop large pour s'assoir, et son épine dorsale m'empêche de m'installer sur son dos, donc je dois rester debout, et rester debout sur un Ursa lancé au galop, c'est du sport.  
Un moment donné, je tombais sur une équipe composée d'un mec habillé en vert et d'une jolie rousse habillée en rose et blanc. Le mec me regardait comme si je chevauchais une licorne galopante sur un arc-en-ciel habillé d'une robe rose à froufrous et à paillettes, tandis que la fille me regardait comme si j'étais une sorte de héros.  
\- Excusez-moi, dis-je poliment, vous savez où est le temple de la forêt ?  
\- Ren, dit la fille surexcitée par mon apparition, est ce que je peux faire ça moi aussi ?  
Ouh, je vois que j'ai suscité des passions.  
\- Non, me répondit le mec en vert qui s'appelait manifestement Ren, nous le cherchons nous aussi.  
\- Ah, bon ben, bonne chance !  
J'allais partir quand je remarquais que la rousse n'était plus là.  
\- Mais où est…commençais-je avant que le bruit d'une explosion retentisse suivit du grognement sonore d'un Ursa et d'un « Noraaaaa! ».  
Ren se prit le visage dans la main.  
\- En fait, bon courage conviendrait mieux que bonne chance, non ?  
\- Oui, merci, soupirât-il.  
Je me taillais vite-fait avant d'exploser de rire en regardant le (pauvre) gars tenter de rejoindre sa coéquipière.

Quand je fus en vue d'une ancienne tour, je cru que j'étais arrivé au temple de la forêt, j'ai donc relâché l'Ursa qui sembla très pressé de s'éloigner de moi puis entrepris de fouiller les ruines, mais ne trouvant rien, je grimpais jusqu'au sommet de la tour pour pouvoir observer les alentours.  
J'aperçu une autre ruine au milieu d'une clairière, 500 mètres plus loin, j'entrepris donc de m'y rendre, afin d'attendre quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas encore de coéquipier.  
Sur le chemin, la chance me sourit enfin : une personne toute seule transportait une pièce d'échec XXL représentant un cavalier noir.  
La personne qui la portait était un garçon faisant 1m70, il avait les cheveux mi-longs, noir et raides, la peau très pâle, il a également les yeux noirs charbon, ainsi que des traits asiatiques et, à vrai dire, il était plutôt bel homme.  
Il portait un tee-shirt vert clair et un pantalon de treillis. Par-dessus son tee-shirt, il portait un harnais sur lequel étaient rangées une machette et une hache rouge sang ainsi qu'un pistolet rangé dans un holster et, sur son dos était accroché un fusil FAL.  
\- Tu es seul ? me demandât-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- Par-fait ! Une heure que je me balade dans cette forêt en trouvant que des personnes ayant formés des équipes, j'en ai plein les jambes. Au fait, je m'appel Lang, Lang Xiong.  
Xiong…  
\- Comme Junior Xiong ?  
Il grimaça :  
\- Ouais, c'est mon père. Ton nom c'est quoi au fait ?  
J'allais le lui donner quand je fus interrompu par le rugissement d'un Ursa.  
Lang grimaça en prenant son FAL.  
\- Attends, tu as bien dit que tu avais mal aux jambes ?  
\- Oui, mais un Ursa nous prend pour son repas, alors quelle importance ?  
Je lui adressais un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de mon bandana, et me tournais vers ma future victime.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à la falaise que nous devions escalader pour remonter à notre point de départ.  
\- C'est haut, fit remarquer Lang, cette fois-ci tu vas monter un Nevermore peut-être ?  
J'ignorais sa suggestion, évaluant la montée. C'était jouable.  
J'appuyais sur un bouton à la base de mon marteau pour faire sortir le pieu du manche puis demanda à Lang :  
\- Tu vas réussir à monter avec tout ça ?  
Il admit :  
\- Si tu pouvais transporter la pièce, ça m'aiderais.  
Je pris donc la pièce en la coinçant à l'intérieur de ma veste de cuir.  
Nous commençâmes à escalader, Lang était agile et montait avec facilité tandis que j'avais du mal à progresser de ne serais-ce que de cinq mètres.

Au bout d'un pénible quart d'heure, j'abattis le pieu sur le dessus de la falaise afin de m'assurer une prise sûre.  
Je montais péniblement sur le bord de la falaise, puis tendis une main pour aider Lang à monter.  
Je me retournais pour faire face aux quelques personnes (Mrs Goodwitch, le directeur Ozpin ainsi que deux paires) qui nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Vous…avez remontés la falaise jusqu'ici ? demanda Mrs Goodwitch.  
\- Oui, répondit Lang (il était frais et dispo le salaud, on n'aurait pas dit qu'il venait d'escalader trente mètres de falaises) pourquoi ? On n'aurait pas dû ?  
\- Et bien, répondit Mrs Goodwitch, il y a un chemin qui passe par derrière, et qui rend l'ascension de la falaise inutile, je l'avais d'ailleurs mentionné dans le vaisseau.  
Ouais, j'avais _un peu_ somnolé après ma discussion avec la jolie blonde.  
Je vis Lang détourner le regard, preuve qu'il n'avait lui non-plus pas écouté.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on a fourni plus d'effort que les autres, non ? dis-je en voulant rebondir sur une blague.  
\- Pas vraiment, non, dit Ozpin en s'approchant de nous, voyez plutôt.  
Il nous montra sa tablette holographique sur laquelle on pouvait voir des images d'un combat, on pouvait voir les ruines où Lang et moi nous sommes rencontré à demi ravagés par un Nevermore et deux paires.  
J'assistais médusé à une manœuvre plutôt spectaculaire : une élève aux cheveux blancs avait immobilisé le Nevermore en glaçant le bas de son corps tandis que deux autres étaient en train de transformer deux colonnes en un lance-pierre géant, puis une fillette avec une cape rouge a joué le rôle de la pierre et a fauché le Nevermore, l'a trainé sur une falaise (la partie VERTCALE de la falaise) et l'a décapité.  
Lang traduit la pensée générale :  
\- C'est de la folie ou du génie ? Je veux dire, l'idée de se faire lancer comme une pierre sur un ennemi qui peut vous gober cru ?  
Je répondis :  
\- Une fois j'ai posé une question dans ce style à ma tante, elle m'a répondu « Le plus surprenant, c'est la manière dont les deux vont ensemble ».

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les élèves avaient terminé l'épreuve.  
Par la suite, nous rentrâmes à Beacon, où nous eûmes temps libre jusqu'au soir, après le repas.  
Le soir venu, tous les élèves furent réunis sous le dôme où avait eu lieu le discours d'accueil la veille.  
\- …, Aloys Cosanta, Lang Xiong, Zéiyr Suraisā, vous quatre avez trouvé les cavaliers noirs, par conséquent, vous formerez la Team BLAZ, menée par...Baal'tor Blaze.  
Il y eu une salve d'applaudissement, mes coéquipiers me félicitèrent pour ma nomination, bien que Lang avait l'air un peu déçut.  
Aloys me mit une solide claque sur le dos, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré un bisou sur la joue. La joue gauche.  
Nous descendîmes ensuite pour laisser la place à une équipe composée d'un garçon et de trois filles.  
\- Solis Star, commençât le directeur, Tyl Xingzuo, Asteri Twilight, Réalta Trixie, vous quatre avez récupéré les pions blanc, par conséquent vous formerez la Team STAR, menée par…Solis Star.  
Une salve d'applaudissements, une autre équipe monte sur le podium, etc…

Un peu plus tard nous nous rendions dans ce qui serait notre chambre.  
Sur le chemin, je voulu me confier aux autres :  
\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ma nomination comme leader, je veux dire, je n'ai rien fais pour mériter cette place.  
\- Tu sais me dit Lang, être un leader c'est plus un symbole à incarner sur le champ de bataille qui inspire le respect qu'autre chose, c'est pas un guerrier surpuissant ou un stratège hors du commun.  
Devant mon air pas très convaincu, il ajouta :  
\- Un exemple, comment crois-tu que mon crétin de père à pu tenir sa position aussi longtemps ?  
Ah, la ça à du sens en effet.  
\- Bon, fis-je en sortant la clé de la chambre, c'est là.  
\- Enfin ! fit Lang, j'en avais marre de porter mes bagages.  
Les bagages en questions consistaient en une petite valise et une sacoche, tandis que j'avais apporté un sac de sport et une valise, sans parler d'Aloys qui avait apporté quatre valises.  
Zéiyr, quand à lui, n'avait pas apporté beaucoup plus de bagages que Lang.  
Enfin bref, on est entré dans la chambre et, perso, je me suis endormi comme une masse.


	5. BLAZ Chapitr 5

**Chapitre 5 – Le rêve du loup**

Lorsque mon horloge interne me réveillait le lendemain matin, il était près de 6h du matin.  
Je me levais en silence puis allais prendre une douche qui s'avérait plutôt urgente (je n'en avais pas pris le soir précédant).  
Debout sous la douche, sentant l'eau chaude qui me coulait sur le corps, je me perdis dans mes pensées.  
Je pensais à ma tante qui habitait à moins d'un quart d'heure en moto et qui m'aurait sans doute mis une grande claque dans le dos en riant aux éclats pour me féliciter, à ce qu'aurait dit mes parents s'ils m'avaient vu aujourd'hui, et surtout, maintenant que j'étais arrivé là, qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?  
J'étais venu ici sans objectifs, j'étais venu ici…parce que je voulais ressembler à ma tante, lui faire plaisir. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voudrais faire plus tard, si je voulais devenir un chasseur, ou un professeur dans une école de combat, ou encore utiliser mes compétences pour devenir un militaire reconnu, ou…  
Interrompant le fil de mes pensée, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit (heureusement, j'avais rabattu le rideau de la douche), dévoilant Lang.  
\- Ah, chuchotât-il, j'ai pas été assez rapide, t'en as pour longtemps ?  
\- Non, j'allais sortir, si tu pouvais…  
\- Oui.  
Il sortit en fermant la porte.  
Je sortis bientôt de la douche, me séchais puis m'habillais avec des habits que j'avais apporté, puis je saisis mon bandana que je nouais autour de mon visage, et sorti.  
Seul Lang était réveillé, Aloys et Zéiyr dormaient à poing fermé. Aloys ronflait et bavait dans son sommeil tandis que Zéiyr dormait silencieusement. Que c'est mignon.  
Je décidais de passer un peu le temps en écoutant de la musique, je parcouru ma playlist AC/DC puis souri en sélectionnant Highway to Hell.  
Je laissais passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 7h.  
A 7h, j'entrepris de réveiller Aloys, emmitouflé dans sa couette tandis que Lang réveillais Zéiyr.  
Zéiyr se réveilla péniblement puis alla prendre sa douche tandis qu'Aloys continuait de roupiller même quand je la secouais.  
\- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? me proposa Lang.  
\- Je veux bien, elle a un sommeil tellement profond que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans le coma.  
\- OK, c'est un truc que j'ai vu à la télé.  
Puis il se pencha en avant comme pour l'embrasser.  
\- Attends ! fis-je en le retenant, tu ne peux pas l'embrasser comme ça dans son sommeil !  
Il se retourna vers moi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :  
\- Dis-moi mon vieux, t'es jaloux ? T'éprouve des sentiments pour elle ?  
\- Non, j'empêche juste une amie de se faire tripoter dans son sommeil par un pervers !  
\- Un pervers ? T'y vas un peu fort. Un homme intéressé serait plus juste.  
\- Tu es amoureux d'Aloys ?  
Il m'adressa un sourire espiègle :  
\- Qui sait ?  
Puis il chatouilla le bout du nez d'Aloys, qui rabattit sa main sur son visage en claquant et se réveilla l'air affolée.  
\- Houlà, doucement Aloys, il est juste l'heure de se réveiller.  
\- Baal'tor, m'identifiât-elle, Lang.  
\- Ouiiiiii ? fit Lang.  
Elle se redressa, enveloppée dans une nuisette pas franchement transparente mais qui laissait entrevoir les formes de son corps.  
\- Bon ! Je vais ouvrir les fenêtres !  
Lang continuait de la dévisager ou souriant :  
\- Jolie nuisette.  
Aloys remontât légèrement sa couette en rougissant.

Plus tard, il était 8 h passée et tout le monde était propre et habillé avec l'uniforme de Beacon.  
\- Bon ! dis-je en claquant dans mes mains, on as un cours en classe complèt pile, et on as toujours pas déballé nos affaires et, éventuellement décoré la chambre, vous êtes motivés ?  
J'eus une réponse plus ou moins affirmative.  
Nous passâmes donc une bonne demi-heure à déballer nos affaires, à décorer la pièce et à discuter.  
J'évoquais ma chevauchée sauvage de la veille avec les Ursa en faisant rire mes camarades de chambres, aidé par les commentaires de Lang.  
Zéiyr raconta comment il était tombé sur Aloys, guidé par le bruit de l'impact d'Aloys sur le sol.  
\- D'ailleurs, demandais-je à Aloys, comment as-tu pu ne pas être blessée par l'impact ? Tu étais en pleine forme quand je vous ais trouvés tous les deux. Es-tu seulement humaine ?  
\- Allons, je te trouve bien dur !  
\- Tout à l'heure, je dis pas, mais maintenant je ne pense pas ! dit Lang, hilare, avant de se prendre deux oreillers en pleine tête.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure sur ma tablette :  
\- Il va falloir y aller, il est moins dix !  
Tandis que nous partions, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre :  
Mon lit, situé tout à gauche de la pièce était entouré de posters de groupes de rock ainsi que d'une guitare accrochée au mur grâce à des clous, venait ensuite le lit de Lang, la seule chose qu'il avait apporté était du matériel d'affûtage et de nettoyage pour ses armes, après venait Aloys, qui avait accroché au mur l'emblème de sa famille : un trident à l'envers au sein d'un losange entouré par deux colonnes, le tout en rouge et blanc, venait enfin Zéiyr, qui avait posé une photo dans un cadre sur sa table de nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés pile à l'heure. Notre premier cours de la journée était assurée par le professeur Peter Port, qui s'occupait de perfectionner nos connaissances à propos des créatures de Grimm.  
Il a commencé dès que les retardataires sont arrivés par un petit speech, puis à continué en racontant une histoire dont il était le protagoniste, enfin, il a fait la liste des qualité d'un bon chasseur : modestie sagesse etc…et, quand il a demandé qui dans la classe pensait souscrire à ces critères, une fille du premier rang monté comme un ressort à levé la main en disant : « moi monsieur ! »  
\- Enlève la modestie, me chuchota Lang.  
\- Pas faux, fis-je en pouffant de rire.  
S'ensuivit un combat où elle se prit plusieurs coups et s'énerva contre ses camarades qui l'encourageais.  
\- Elle doit pas être facile à vivre au quotidien, celle-là, remarqua Lang.  
\- Surement. Par contre elle est vraiment mignonne.  
\- Extrêmement.  
\- Vous allez arrêter de discuter tout les deux ? s'énerva Aloys.  
\- Ça te dérange qu'on parle de beauté féminine ? dit Lang en souriant.  
Heureusement pour ce dernier, j'étais entre les deux.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? ragea Aloys à voix basse.  
\- Lang ! Arrête de provoquer Aloys, et toi Aloys, ne soit pas plus con que lui !  
\- Mais je ne la provoque pas, j'étais même sur le point de lui faire un compliment.  
\- Comment ?  
Lang sourit :  
\- Oui, j'allais te complimenter sur ta magnifique musculature !  
Aloys commença à se relever pour mettre une baffe à Lang, mais je la rassis de force.  
\- Bon sang vous deux ! Si vous voulez vous battre, ne le faites pas pendant les cours !  
\- Bravo ! Bra-vo ! acclama le professeur, il semblerais que nous soyons en effet en présence d'une vraie chasseresse !  
Puis, jetant un regard à l'heure :  
\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout le temps dont nous disposons aujourd'hui, alors au prochain cours, et n'oubliez pas ! Restez vigilant !  
Nous sortîmes les derniers de la classe et, quand personne ne regardait, Aloys chopa Lang par le col :  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela !  
Lang leva gentiment les mains :  
\- Faire quoi ?  
\- Me pousser à bout !  
\- Mais j'étais sincère en te complimentant !  
Je décidais de calmer le jeu en les écartant :  
\- Oh ! Doucement vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous réconciliez et d'arrêter de vous taper sur un coin de la gueule ?  
\- Mais je ne demande que ça ! s'exclama Lang d'un ton dramatique, mais hélas, mes compliments remplis d'amour se heurtes à la colère de cette jeune femme !  
Aloys le lâcha, soufflée par une vague d'incrédulité.  
\- Lang, arrête tout de suite ou on va être deux à te refaire le portrait. Et puis, si tu es vraiment amoureux et que tu essaye de l'exprimer subtilement en faisant le con, crois-moi, t'as l'air encore plus pathétique que ton père.  
Il grimaça :  
\- T'es un peu dur, non ?  
\- Crois-moi, le mot est f…  
\- Heu…nous interrompit Zéiyr, le prochain cours commence dans quelques minutes, on devrait y aller, non ?  
Je regardais Zéiyr d'un œil étonné, il était tellement discret que j'avais oublié qu'il était là.  
\- Pas faux et, vous deux, essayez au moins de ne pas vous parler pendant les prochain cours si vous pouvez pas êtres assez matures pour vous entendre.  
Aloys était trop indigné pour parler et Lang répondit en faisant le pitre :  
\- Bien capitaine !

Le reste des cours passa dans une sérénité étonnante puis à la fin des cours, ils ne se parlèrent pas une seule fois, ils se sont ignoré pendant toutes les heures de perm' où on faisait nos devoirs ainsi que le repas.  
Lang avait été incroyablement silencieux et ne décrochait pas un mot ni un sourire tandis qu'Aloys tirait la gueule à longueur de temps, le tout donnait une atmosphère électrique très désagréable au groupe.  
Le soir venu, dans notre chambre, je demandais conseil à Zéiyr tandis que les deux autres étaient partis se balader :  
\- Dis, Zéiyr, tu crois que je devrais essayer de les réconcilier, ou que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses ?  
Il ferma son livre et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse :  
\- Lang n'est pas assez mature pour admettre ses erreurs et s'excuser, quand à Aloys elle est trop fier pour faire le premier pas.  
\- Autrement dit, ces deux crétins risquent pas d'avancer sur le plan relationnel si on s'implique pas…tu peux essayer d'aller parler à Aloys s'il te plait ? Il me semble qu'elle à dit qu'elle allait se promener dans les jardins.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en posant son livre.  
\- Merci.  
J'ouvrit la tablette que Beacon remettait à tout les étudiants, puis envoya un message à Lang :  
 _BB – Tu es où ? J'aimerais te parler.  
LX – Sur le toit.  
BB – J'arrive._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais trouvé l'accès au toit.  
Le « toit » était un espace au dessus des dortoirs où le sol était recouvert de gravier et où la ventilation apparaissait par endroits.  
C'était aussi un endroit où Lang n'était pas.  
\- Bon, dis-je à voix haute, il s'est foutu de moi…  
\- Je suis là ! dis une voix venu d'en-haut.  
Je levais les yeux et vis Lang assis sur le toit en tuiles du bâtiment adjacent aux dortoirs, un gobelet en plastique de café à la main.  
\- Alors, dit-il en descendant de son perchoir, de quoi tu voulais tant me parler ?  
\- En fait, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi t'as tiré la gueule toute la journée.  
\- On peut dire que t'es direct toi.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- C'est parce que je me suis fait rejeter par Aloys, t'étais même témoin je te rappel.  
\- A moins d'être tombé follement amoureux d'elle au premier regard, je doute beaucoup que ce soit ça.  
Il eu un sourire sans joie :  
\- Tu veux pas juste Me laisser tranquille ?  
Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur un conduit d'aération :  
\- Tu sais, on va passer les prochaines quatre années ensembles, on va devoir se faire confiance et se serrer les coudes pour arriver jusqu'au bout, alors autant commencer maintenant.  
J'hésitais avant de rajouter :  
\- Crois-moi, si tu veux supporter ta douleur tout seul dans ton coin comme ces crétins de héros dans les films, tu va passer le reste de ta vie seul et triste.  
Il s'assit sur une conduite d'aération à côté de moi en soupirant :  
\- T'es tenace, hein ?  
Je ne lui répondis que d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- En fait, c'est à cause de toi que je déprime depuis ce matin.  
OK, là, je suis surpris.  
\- Laisse-moi finir, dit-il avant que je ne parle, tu m'as fait une remarque ce matin, comme quoi j'avais l'air encore plus pathétique que mon père…tu sais pourquoi je suis venu dans cette académie ?  
Je répondis négativement de la tête.  
\- En fait, j'ai pour rêve de devenir un héros, quelqu'un qui combattras les criminels, les mettras sous les verrous et sauveras des gens…  
\- Bizarre comme rêve, lorsqu'on est le fils d'un des patrons du crime organisé.  
Il eu un sourire amère :  
\- C'est à cause de lui que je veux faire ça.  
Je le regardais sans rien dire, surpris :  
\- Je le hais, oh, si tu savais comme je le hais ! Cette ordure m'a élevé au milieu du crime, des morts et des filles de joie qu'il ramenait le soir pour son plaisir. Il me rabaissait où me battait quand il avait raté quelque chose, et surtout, il ne s'occupait presque pas de moi, il me refilait toujours à ses hommes de mains et m'écartais ou m'ignorais quand j'essayais de lui parler.  
Je me souviens d'ailleurs de la fois où il…  
Il me regarda, puis abrégea :  
\- Enfin bref, il m'a donné la haine et le dégout de lui-même ainsi que du crime. Donc, quand tu m'as dit que j'étais plus minable que lui, d'abord je me suis dit que t'était qu'un crétin – sans vouloir te vexer en passant – puis pendant les cours d'après j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais le même comportement que mon père, voir peut-être pire.  
Un petit moment de silence passa, puis je lui demandais :  
\- C'est à cause de ça que tu déprime ?  
Il me répondit en hochant la tête  
\- Alors ne soit pas si déprimé, bon dieu ! Il vaut mieux que tu t'en sois rendu compte maintenant et que tu agisses différemment que ne pas t'en rendre compte et continuer jusqu'à ce que tu sois exactement comme ton père, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Si…  
\- Alors, au lieu de déprimer sur les toits en regardant les étoiles d'un air mélancolique, agis ! Essaie de toutes tes forces de changer et de reprendre ton destin en main et surtout, n'oublie jamais que tu as des amis près à t'aider.  
Il sourit :  
\- Merci, Baal'tor, j'apprécie.  
Puis il pouffa :  
\- Désolé, ton nom est trop bizarre, j'peux pas m'en empêcher.  
\- Raaaah ! Lâche-moi avec ça !

Nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure à discuter, puis nous rentrâmes au dortoir où Aloys et Zéiyr étaient déjà.  
Lang s'excusa auprès d'Aloys pour ce matin, et Aloys s'excusa également de s'être emportée.  
 _On dirait que tu as fait du bon boulot, Zéiyr_ …il me fit d'ailleurs un signe en levant le pouce vers le haut.  
J'allais ensuite prendre une douche, m'habillais d'un pyjama et alla dormir.  
C'était une journée bien remplie, je me demandais si la suivante allait être aussi fatigante ?


	6. BLAZ Chapitr 6

**Chapitre 6 – Confidences brûlantes**

Quelques semaines sont passées.  
Depuis l'accident du premier jour d'étude, Lang et Aloys ne se sont plus disputés, ils semblaient même s'apprécier de plus en plus l'un et l'autre.  
Depuis que Lang et moi avons eu une conversation sur le toit, je suis revenu plusieurs fois, le cadre est apaisant, pas le moindre bruit, les lumières de l'allée principale sont suffisamment éloignées pour pouvoir observer les étoiles, et surtout il n'y a personne, c'est un endroit parfait pour se rafraîchir les idées.  
Enfin bref, j'aime beaucoup m'isoler ici quand je me sens un peu mélancolique ou que la chambre commence à sentir le fauve, même si niveau confort c'est pas encore ça (en même temps c'est du gravier au sol, pas de la moquette).  
Un soir ou je m'étais isolé sur le toit, je m'étais assis sur le bord en laissant pendre mes jambes, j'observais les jardins.  
Dans la journée, ils semblaient emplis de vie et de beauté, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient sublimés, illuminées par le soleil, les arbres centenaires, majestueux et gigantesques, mais assez peu nombreux, regroupaient souvent des étudiants sous leurs ombres, leurs apportant fraîcheur et protection du soleil en cette saison particulièrement chaude.  
La nuit par contre, les jardins étaient assez inquiétants, les lampadaires diffusaient une lumière qui éclairait faiblement les plantes, leurs donnant un aspect presque fantomatique dans le noir, les arbres centenaires eux ressemblaient à d'immenses monstres sur le point de dévorer les arbustes et les élèves qui passent.  
Même si ces élèves sont entraînés pour chasser des monstres, justement.  
Un mouvement attira mon œil au pied d'un des arbres.  
Je reconnu Zéiyr. Qui se faisait coincer par la même paire de crétins que la première fois où on s'est rencontré.  
Je descendis en courant le plus vite possible, mais quand j'arrivais, Zéiyr était à terre et se faisait battre par la paire de futurs-morts.  
Ils me remarquèrent quand je sprintais vers eux à travers le jardin et s'en allèrent rapidement.  
Je m'approchais de Zéiyr qui essayait de se relever et posa un genou à terre :  
\- Doucement Zéiyr, assieds-toi et dis moi ce qui s'est passé.  
Il s'assieds dos à l'arbre et me racontât que les deux crétins avaient remarqués qu'il aimait bien se balader dans les jardins le soir, ils ont donc attendus qu'il vienne pour le racketter, et il avait refusé, il rajoutât aussi qu'ils l'avait déjà harcelé et frappé auparavant.  
Quand il eut fini, je soupirais :  
\- Tu aurais dû venir nous en parler, ce genre de crétin est lâche et te laisseras tranquille si tu as des amis qui sont disposés à se dégourdir les phalanges.  
Il baissa les yeux d'un air triste :  
\- Mais…je ne veux pas vous dérangez avec mes problèmes…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis, c'est là pour ça.  
Aaah, bon sang ! J'ai toujours voulu dire ce genre de truc !  
\- Mais avant de les faire déguster, tu vas devoir faire un tour à l'infirmerie, tu peux marcher ?  
\- Oui…  
Nous sommes donc allés jusqu'à l'infirmerie, là où l'infirmière n'était pas.  
\- Bon, la porte est ouverte, on a de la chance annonçais-je en tournant la poignée.  
Nous sommes entrés dans l'infirmerie : c'était une pièce aussi grande que nos chambres entièrement peinte en blanc disposant de deux lits avec rideaux, trois armoires remplies de médicaments, un frigo et un bureau.  
Zéiyr s'installa sur le lit le plus proche tandis que je mettais une poche de gel au frigo, je pris ensuite un flacon de désinfectant et quelques bandages.  
\- Serre les dents, dis-je à Zéiyr en versant un peu du contenu du flacon sur un bandage avant de l'appliquer sur une blessure que Zéiyr avait au visage.  
\- Dis, comment tu t'es retrouvé là-bas ? me demanda Zéiyr.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Comment tu as su que je me faisais passer à tabac dans le parc ?  
\- Je le savais pas, j'étais juste sur le toit en train de regarder les jardins, puis j'ai vu du mouvement au pied d'un arbre. Le temps que je me rende compte que c'était toi qui se faisait coincer par ces deux crétins, j'ai descendu les escaliers aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
Je finissais de désinfecter et mettre des pansements sur les blessures de Zéiyr, puis j'allais chercher la poche de gel froide.  
\- Quand même, commençais-je en lui posant la poche de gel sur l'hématome qu'il avait au front, je comprend pas pourquoi tu te laisse faire, tu es suffisamment agile pour esquiver les coups de n'importe qui, tu es encore plus rapide que Lang ! Je t'ai vu en entraînement, tu leur mettrais une raclée les mains attachées dans le dos  
\- C'est que…je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens.  
\- Ah.  
Nous restâmes un petit moment sans parler.  
\- Dis, tu as de la famille ? me demanda Zéiyr.  
\- Oui, ma tante.  
\- Et tes parents ?  
\- Morts dans un incendie quand j'avais cinq ans.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Allons, faut pas ! dis-je en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs comme la neige entre ses oreilles de renards, tu n'y es pour rien, et puis, je suis plutôt heureux de la vie que je mène et surtout, je n'aurais jamais pu vous rencontrer tout les trois. Et toi ? Tu veux bien me parler de ta famille ? lui demandais-je tout en enlevant la poche de gel pour voir si son bleu avait bien dégonflé.  
\- J'avais un père une mère et un frère, mais mon père est mort en prison, tué par d'autres détenues, ma mère qui devait subvenir aux besoin de mon frère et moi toute seule a fini par mourir de surmenage, suite à quoi mon frère à dû quitter son école de combat pour venir prendre soin de moi, j'avais dix ans à cette époque-là.  
Je posais une main sur son épaule :  
\- Ça à dû être dure.  
\- Ça l'était, il a travaillé pour des gens pas toujours recommandables et qui le traitait comme…  
\- …Comme les faunus à l'époque ?  
Il acquiesça :  
\- Il a fini par se faire embaucher par un des patrons des triades de l'ouest grâce à ses grandes capacités au combat, puis quand je suis rentré à l'académie Kitsune avec une bourse, il a rejoint les White Fang.  
\- Je vois…toi aussi tu as un passé pas très rose…  
Après quelques minutes, il me demanda :  
\- Dis, pourquoi tu as toujours un bandana sur la bouche ?  
J'hésitais avant de lui répondre, car j'avais l'habitude très tenace de garder le secret sur ma blessure, quoi qu'il advienne, mais en même temps, Zéiyr venait de me confier quelques secrets douloureux sur son passé, ça serait pas très sympa de ma part.  
\- Pour le style ! fis-je en levant le pouce.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais une petite-amie depuis longtemps si tu l'enlevais, toi qui t'en plains si souvent.  
J'ai été trop choqué par sa remarque pour pouvoir répondre.  
\- De plus, tu le porte jusque dans la salle de bain, et je ne t'ai jamais vu sans, même pour manger tu mange que des aliments liquides afin d'éviter de l'enlever, j'ai donc du mal à croire que ce soit uniquement pour le « style », mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix.  
Sur ces mots, il se leva du lit où nous étions assis.  
\- Mmh…on t'a déjà dit que tu faisais trop jeune pour qu'on te prenne au sérieux ?  
Il se retourna avec un sourire triste :  
\- Beaucoup plus d'une fois.  
\- Et bien, à vrai dire, la raison pour laquelle je porte ce bandana c'est que…  
J'hésitais encore à le dire, Zéiyr le sentit et me dit :  
\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire.  
\- Peut-être, mais de toute façon je ne réussirais probablement pas à le cacher pendant les prochaines quatre années, alors plutôt qu'un jour vous le découvriez à mon insu, je préfère le révéler moi-même.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration et détacha le solide nœud que j'avais fait pour être sûr que mon bandana ne se détache pas, puis dévoila mon ancienne blessure à mon camarade.

Elle est vraiment ignoble et désagréable à regarder : la chair avait fondue sur la surface inférieure de ma joue droite, révélant mes dents et donnant l'impression que je montrais les dents sur la partie droite de mon visage, on voyait également certains muscles à vifs.  
La chair qui bordait la plaie était, à l'époque, gonflée et noircit, à présent, au fil des années et des traitements, la chair avait dégonflée, elle était devenue moins charnue et avait rosée.  
Zéiyr ne recula pas, pas plus qu'il ne flanchât ou hurla de terreur.  
Bien, c'est un bon début.  
\- L'incendie ne m'a pas pris seulement mes parents, mais aussi mon visage, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois ou on m'a repoussé et laissé à l'écart à cause d'elle, j'ai donc pris l'habitude de les cacher.  
Zéiyr eu un regard légèrement attristé :  
\- C'est un peu lâche comme comportement…  
Je baissais la tête luttant contre l'envie de sortir de l'infirmerie en hurlant ma rage et ma colère.  
Je sentis le lit grincer légèrement quand Zéiyr s'assit à côté de moi :  
\- …Mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire de commentaires là-dessus sans être très hypocrite.  
Je relevais la tête, regardant Zéiyr qui s'était assis à ma droite.  
\- Vois-tu, j'ai essayé de cacher mes oreilles pendant mes études à Kitsune, et quand mon secret à été éventé…j'ai vraiment dégusté, les faunus ou du moins, la grande majorité m'ont isolé et insulté, car j'avais agi comme si j'avais honte de mes origines, tandis que les humains, beaucoup moins nombreux là-bas, m'ont frappé et racketté car j'étais tout seul, et donc une proie facile pour eux.  
\- Merci de m'avoir confié ça.  
\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé et écouté.  
\- De rien, c'est ce que font les amis.  
Nous partîmes de l'infirmerie, il était près de 21h et demi, donc si on se faisait choper, on allait probablement écoper d'une punition pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu.  
En passant par les garages, si on ne se faisait pas remarqué par le vigile, on aurait juste à aller jusqu'aux dortoirs en grimpant un arbre juste à côté du grillage.  
Tandis que nous grimpions à l'arbre (le vigile s'était endormi) j'aperçus par-dessus le mur, au loin dans la campagne une lueur rougeoyante, comme si…  
Prenant Zéiyr par surprise, je sautais de l'arbre et courut taper contre la vitre de la loge du vigile afin de le réveiller.  
\- Bon sang de…mais vous êtes malade ! On n'a pas idée de…  
\- Ouvrez la porte tout de suite ! Y'a un brasier dans la campagne et c'est vers là où habite ma tante !


	7. BLAZ Chapitr 7

**Chapitre 7 – Du feu dans les veines**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais lancé à pleine vitesse vers la maison de ma tante.  
Zéiyr était allé chercher de l'aide auprès des professeurs tandis que le vigile avait prévenu les pompiers.  
Arrivant devant la maison en flamme, d'anciens et horribles souvenirs ressurgirent dans ma mémoire.  
Les hurlements de ma mère.  
La douleur insoutenable.  
Ce qui restait de la maison s'effondrant sur mon père…  
Non.  
Cette fois-ci, personne ne mourra, je ne le permettrais pas.  
J'entrais dans la maison en activant mon aura, qui avait ironiquement le pouvoir de me protéger contre le feu en plus de m'octroyer une résistance naturelle accrue.  
Je traversais en courant le rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant les pièces à la va-vite, mais aucune trace de ma tante. Par contre, il y avait environ une dizaine de cadavres de personnes encapuchonnées et qui portaient des masques semblables à ceux des Grimms ainsi qu'un symbole rouge sang représentant une tête de loup dans un cercle le tout barré par trois griffures…  
Merde, qu'est-ce que fait le White Fang ici, et pourquoi ils voudraient tuer ma tante et mettre le feu à sa maison ?  
N'ayant pas le temps de répondre à ces questions, je montais en courant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux chambres, pour la découvrir inconsciente, en sang et attachée à une chaise.  
Les flammes l'entourait mais semblaient se heurter à un mur invisible autour d'elle, découpant une zone d'environ un à deux mètres de diamètre intacte.  
Je m'avançais vers elle en faisant attention aux craquements du plancher que je réussissais à percevoir au travers du rugissement des flammes. Il fallait que je la sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, la maison risquait de s'effondrer.  
\- Tante Hilda ? Réveille-toi, vite !  
Ma faible voix était assez basse en temps normale, alors avec le bruit des flammes par-dessus ce n'était même pas la peine.  
J'essayais de la secouer un peu quand je m'aperçus que sa jambe droite avait pris feu.  
\- Merde ! dis-je en la soulevant (chaise comprise, elle y était attachée) avant de me ruer vers le balcon de sa chambre. Je sautais par-dessus le balcon de pierre et atterris environ trois mètres plus bas.  
Je tentais fébrilement d'éteindre la flamme qui brûlait la jambe de ma tante quand elle s'en détacha et alla voler par-dessus ma tête pour atterrir dans la paume d'une femme.  
Enfin, j'ai juste pu noter que la paume appartenait à une personne qui portait une robe écarlate par-dessus deux magnifiques jambes chaussées de chaussures à talons en verre avant de me prendre un coup derrière la tête qui m'assomma, donc je suppose que ce fût une femme.

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais trainé dans un dépôt et…je me suis pris un autre coup qui me mit KO parce que j'avais fait l'erreur de gémir en me réveillant.  
Quand je me réveillais (encore) j'étais complètement groggy et attaché à ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital entouré d'appareils étranges. J'essayais de me débattre dans mes liens, mais j'ai vite découvert que j'avais à peine assez de force pour bouger la tête, j'étais probablement bourré de calmants, raison pour laquelle j'étais groggy.  
\- Bonjour M. Blaze, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit une personne avec un étrange accent qui râpait légèrement les R.  
Je tournais lentement la tête vers la personne qui venait de dire ça, un vieil homme au cheveu rare avec plusieurs taches de vieillesses sur le crâne, il portait une paire de lunettes rondes ainsi qu'une blouse qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs par-dessus un pull marron et un pantalon beige.  
Je m'attardais un instant sur ses yeux d'un étrange jaune-orangé en me disant qu'ils m'étaient familiers quand il continua :  
\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, si je me souviens bien, vous partiez pour l'orphelinat la dernière fois…  
C'est alors que le souvenir me frappa, le souvenir du docteur qui m'avait soigné à l'hôpital quand la maison de mes parents avait brûlée.  
\- Do…eur…olamou…  
Salopries de calmants, je pouvais à peine parler.  
\- Oui, oui, ravi de vous revoir aussi M. Blaze, vous avez bien grandi dites-moi.  
Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre :  
\- Dr. Folamour ? Le mélange A-24 est presque terminé, fit une voix féminine.  
Le Dr. Folamour se tourna vers l'inconnue avec un sourire :  
\- Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite.  
Puis il s'approcha de moi et me dit :  
\- Ecoutez-moi très attentivement, personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, n'espérez pas le moindre secours, vous serez bourré de sédatifs jusqu'au moment ou je mènerais mes expériences sur vous, donc n'essayez même pas d'utiliser votre semblance pour brûler vos liens, vous n'arriverez même pas à activer votre aura et vous brûlerez vif.  
Il parti quelques secondes après son petit discours en suivant son assistante.  
Peu après qu'il soit parti je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Les heures et les jours passaient, et je m'ennuyais de plus en plus.  
Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître étrange de la part d'un type qui est fait prisonnier par un scientifique qui semble n'avoir aucun respect pour ma vie en tant qu'être humain et dont la seule idée en tête était de faire des expériences sur moi, mais je m'ennuyais profondément.  
Au début j'étais malade d'angoisse pour ma tante, mais l'assistante du docteur, une jolie blonde bronzée et au corps athlétique avait l'air de se faire franchement chier, alors quand elle venait me nourrir les midis, elle parlait. Enormément. Si bien qu'elle devint l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me faisais autant chier. Heureusement, entre deux plaintes sur les regards pervers que lui adressait le Dr. Folamour, elle lâchait de précieuses informations, comme la nature des expériences que menait le Dr. Folamour, et les mésaventures de l'associée du Dr. Folamour quand elle était venue rendre visite à ma tante.  
Apparemment, ma tante avait massacrée presque tous les hommes de mains de leur associée avant que cette dernière ne la mette hors d'état de nuire. Puis elle l'avait attachée à une chaise et m'avais envoyé un message grâce au Scroll de ma tante qui me disais de venir la voir chez elle le plus vite possible et surtout de venir seul (Ouais bon, j'avais presque plus de batterie dans le mien, donc je l'ai éteint) puis ils m'ont attendu et assommé.  
Après ça, ils avaient pour instructions de 'disposer' de ma tante, heureusement Mlle Goodwitch et le professeur Port étaient arrivés à peu près ce moment, probablement prévenus par Zéiyr. Mlle Goodwitch avait utilisée un glyphe pour éteindre l'incendie en provoquant une pluie torrentielle tandis que Port avait foncé pour sauver ma tante.  
Finalement l'associée avait réussie à s'en tirer avec moi car ses hommes de mains avaient emportés mon corps tandis qu'elle affrontait Goodwitch et Port.  
Depuis je me faisais chier. Profondément chier.  
\- …et là je lui ai dit « non mais allo ? T'as pas de Dust et tu fais des expériences sur ça ? »  
 _Passionnant…_  
\- Et lui il me répond « T'étais supposée contacter notre partenaire pour nous en procurer, tu l'as fait ou tu ne serre à rien ? » alors qu'il m'avait juste dis de préparer les échantillons, t'y crois toi ?  
 _Mais tu la ferme jamais ou quoi ?_  
\- Et après il a fini par contacter un gars qui s'appel Torchwick pour qu'il lui fournisse de la Dust via un contact – au fait le contact c'est une trop belle meuf – le gars qui s'appelait Torchwick m'a vannée dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche…  
 _Putain, et moi qui croyais que l'être humain devait respirer pour parler…_  
\- …je te jure ça aurait été la guerre de 72-82 si le Dr. Folamour ne m'avait pas retenue.  
 _Et dire que je pensais que pour être l'assistante d'un scientifique il fallait être intelligente…  
_ J'essayais désespérément de lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule et de juste me donner à manger comme elle étais supposée le faire :  
\- Fff…a…eule…dis-je plus en bavant qu'en parlant.  
\- T'as trop raison ! répondit-elle.  
 _Putain mais fais pas comme si tu avais compris !_  
\- Haaa…t'es tellement mieux que tous les mecs que j'ai eu et qui pensaient tous qu'à m'écarter les jambes, toi au moins tu m'écoute…  
 _Bordel, désolé d'avoir dis que tes blagues sur les filles qui parlent trop et donnent mal à la tête étaient connes et sexistes Lang ! Tu avais raison !_  
\- Bon, fit-elle, je vais bientôt devoir y aller, fais « Aaaaaah »  
Je tentais tant bien que mal d'avaler l'espèce de soupe aux drogues qu'ils me refilaient parce que j'étais affamé (ils me nourrissent qu'une fois par jour les salauds), mais je pouvais à peine bouger les mâchoires, si bien que la scène devait ressembler à une femme qui donnait à manger à un bébé d'environ cent-dix kilos.

Les jours passaient, et je crois que je commençais à recouvrer un peu de sensations au niveau des doigts et des lèvres. En me rappelant les paroles du Dr. Folamour, je me dis que la fameuse expérience devait être finalement prête, depuis la semaine que j'étais ici.  
Je crois que j'avais raison, car assez vite le Docteur accompagné de son assistante et de cinq personnes en blouses bleues et masques hygiéniques, armés chacun d'une sorte de lame courbée rouge sang et d'un pistolet.  
L'un d'entre eux me détacha du lit tandis que les autres me mirent en joue. Dès que je fus debout, je m'effondrais par terre, étant donné que j'étais dans un état léthargique depuis plus d'une semaine environ et que les drogues étaient toujours actives. Deux des gardes se dévouèrent pour me trainer en passant mes bras par-dessus leurs épaules.  
Ils me trainèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, où, je ne le savais pas, je ne réussissais pas à relever la tête car ce simple geste me demandait beaucoup d'efforts.  
Ils me déposèrent dans ce qui semblait être des douches communes…bon, je veux bien admettre qu'il y avait urgence, mon hygiène était des plus douteuses étant donné qu'ils m'avaient attachés dans un lit tout une semaine sans me laver.  
Ils me dépouillèrent de mes vêtements et me mirent sous l'une des douches puis m'aspergèrent d'eau, me lavant avec du shampoing et me repassant un coup d'eau, puis m'enveloppèrent dans une serviette avant de m'habiller d'une blouse verte pale, comme celles que portent les patients dans les hôpitaux.  
Ils me reprirent par les bras et me trainèrent encore.  
Finalement nous arrivâmes dans une salle où ils m'attachèrent dos à une sorte de lit inconfortable incliné qui avait la forme d'une silhouette humaine. Ah, et il y avait plein d'attaches en cuirs aussi. Et ils me fixèrent la tête à une sorte de…cage ? Pour m'empêcher de bouger la tête. Ou ils étaient très effrayés de me savoir un tant soi peu libre de mes mouvements, ou ils avaient prévus que j'allais beaucoup me débattre pendant l'opération…  
J'espère franchement que c'était la première hypothèse…  
\- Très bien, vous pouvez nous laisser messieurs, merci pour l'escorte, dit le Dr. Folamour en faisant un geste vers la sortie.  
Les gars en blouses bleu partirent en laissant le Docteur, son assistante et moi. Et une collection de seringues que l'assistante apportait à Folamour.  
Il prit une des seringues – celle-ci était remplie d'un liquide rouge sang et avait une aiguille plutôt grosse – et y mit quelques pichenettes, puis me regarda avec un demi-sourire :  
\- Je vais être franc, ça va faire mal.  
Puis il me planta l'aiguille au travers du plexus, atteignant mon cœur. Sur le coup, je mis plusieurs secondes à ressentir la douleur, mais quand je la sentis, ce fut comme une puissante vague qui noya mon esprit. La douleur me fit me débattre dans mes liens, forçant dessus de mes faibles forces.  
\- Tut-tut-tut, allons M. Blaze, il ne faut pas vous débattre comme ça, je pourrais causer des dommages irréversibles à votre cœur sinon…  
Et sur ces mots, il injecta le contenu de la seringue dans mon cœur, et ce fut l'expérience la plus horrible de toute ma vie. La douleur me parcourait le corps, comme si j'avais du feu dans les veines.  
Je ne me rappel plus très bien mais je crois que je me suis évanoui à plusieurs reprises et qu'à un moment donné, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, mais, étant dans une sorte de semi-coma réveillé uniquement par une injection occasionnelle du Dr. Folamour, je n'en étais pas sûr.  
Je ne me rappel pas exactement combien d'heures, de jours ont passés dans cette foutue salle d'opération, mais sa m'a semblé une éternité.  
A un moment donné, les injections s'arrêtèrent. Mon corps était particulièrement douloureux, au point que le simple contact de l'espèce de blouse qu'ils m'avaient donné était douloureux.  
A travers un voile de douleur, j'entendis vaguement le professeur parler de signes positifs et de seringues de Dust. J'imagine que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils arrêtaient. Merde.  
Puis le Docteur et l'assistante sortirent, me laissant seul avec ma douleur.

J'attendis, le temps semblait passer au ralenti au travers d'un filtre de souffrance et de demi-sommeil. A un moment donné, il y eu un choc sourd contre le mur, la seconde d'après la porte s'ouvrit, et une personne, une femme blonde avec un peu de sang sur son chemiser blanc et son tailleur en franchis le seuil. Elle ajusta ses lunettes et me dévisagea des ses yeux verts émeraudes, presque incandescents. En faisant un mouvement avec son espèce de cravache, elle fit apparaître un glyphe violet devant elle et les liens de cuirs se détachèrent. Elle sortit son Scroll et parla dedans :  
\- C'est Glynda, dit Mlle Goodwitch, j'ai trouvé M. Blaze, avez-vous attrapé vos cibles ?  
Un bruit parasite ressemblant au bruit d'une fusée suivit d'une explosion se fit entendre dans le Scroll :  
\- Ici Corvo, répondit une voix masculine, votre cher doc' a reçut de l'aide de la part de Torchwick, mais j'ai réussi à abattre le vaisseau qui venait les chercher, et j'ai un peu de mal contre Torchwick et le White Fang, des volontaires ?  
\- J'arrive M. Attano, répondit une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle du professeur d'Histoire, M. Oobleck.  
Mlle Goodwitch se tourna vers moi :  
\- Vous pouvez marcher M. Blaze ? demanda-t-elle.  
Je grognais faiblement en tentant de me relever, mais je ne réussis qu'à légèrement relever mon torse et à glisser sur ma main avant de m'étaler par terre.  
\- J'imagine que non, murmurais-je faiblement.  
Elle m'aida à me relever avec une force étonnante pour une femme de sa taille puis me traina au travers d'un dédale de couloirs dont certains étaient tachés de sangs et jalonnés de cadavres.  
Finalement, nous atteignîmes un escalier au sommet duquel se trouvait une trappe ouverte qui débouchait à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt remplie d'étagères en métal totalement vides à l'exception de deux valises. L'odeur infecte du poisson mélangé au parfum de la mer m'indiquaient que l'on se trouvait aux docks. Ça avait l'air d'être le milieu de la nuit, et une fête devait se dérouler quelque part car j'entendais des sifflements qui ressemblaient à des feux d'artifices. Suivis d'explosions un poil trop proches.  
Soudain, une explosion détruisit une portion du mur situé à ma droite ainsi qu'une partie du sol, puis d'autres bruits de batailles se firent entendre.  
Mlle Goodwitch me fit m'assoir dans les escaliers et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger sous aucun prétexte, ce à quoi j'aurais pu répondre que je ne pouvais même pas marcher sans aide si je n'avais du respect et surtout de la reconnaissance pour elle.  
Je m'avachis dans les escaliers en attendant que les bruits de bataille cessent. Vu qu'ils étaient déjà deux sur ce Torchwick et que Mlle Goodwitch y allait elle aussi, j'imaginais que ça allais être vite expédié.  
Quelques bruits d'explosions, de fusées et de grondements d'orages plus tard, le bruit caractéristique d'un BullHead ( wiki/Bullhead), des bruits d'explosions encore plus puissants, puis le BullHead partit.  
Mlle Goodwitch revint me chercher quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée du professeur Oobleck, vêtu d'une combinaison moulante noir avec des décorations vertes, et d'un garçon plutôt beau gosse aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et aux yeux d'un marron tellement foncé qu'il en était presque noir. Lui était vêtu d'un trench-coat et d'un pantalon en toile sombre, de bottes de cuirs souples et de gants. Il portait une ceinture ornée d'os le long de son torse et une pièce d'armure sur son avant-bras gauche. Ils étaient tous les trois couverts de poussières et une légère odeur de brûlé émanait d'eux.  
\- Bon, fit le garçon visiblement en forme malgré la crasse qui maculait ses vêtements et le combat auquel il avait participé, on a retrouvé notre demoiselle en détresse et le scientifique fou est dans la nature avec son pote le voleur et la pyromane sexy, je pense que c'est une mieux que rien, non ?  
Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Mlle Goodwitch lui jetait un de ses regards dont elle avait le secret, un regard tellement froid qu'il en est brûlant.  
\- Peu importe ce que vous en pensez, M. Attano, vous allez rédiger un rapport détaillé en triple exemplaire pour expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu vous charger d'un sexagénaire fatigué.  
Son expression espiègle se teinta d'un peu de gène et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et marcha vers la sortit de l'entrepôt, bientôt suivi par Oobleck et Goodwitch qui me soutenaient.  
Quand nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt, je levais légèrement la tête vers les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel et respirais à plein poumons l'air chargé de l'odeur puante des poissons.  
Durant toute la durée de mon emprisonnement, je me suis demandé si je n'allais jamais revoir le ciel de Remnant. Qu'est ce que c'est beau.  
\- Mlle Goodwitch, vous-vous rappelez de notre conversation plus tôt ? demanda M. Attano.  
Et c'est à peu près ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que le vent soufflait fort et soulevais ma blouse, révélant ma…virilité. Et que Mlle Goodwitch, une légère rougeur sur les joues, fusillait du regard M. Attano qui se retenait visiblement de rire.  
\- Dites, on peut retourner à l'intérieur du laboratoire pour que je puisse prendre quelques vêtements ? Ce n'est pas que je suis frileux mais…  
M. Attano se tourna vers moi avec un demi-sourire :  
\- Tout dépend du bon vouloir du chef de l'opération, dit-il en regardant Mlle Goodwitch.  
\- Je préférerais ne pas prendre de retard non-nécessaire, ils pourraient revenir en force pour tenter de reprendre M. Blaze, dit-elle d'un air très professionnelle.  
M. Attano arbora un large sourire, très semblable à celui de Lang avant une bonne blague :  
\- Ah, je vous comprends, si c'était une jolie fille, moi aussi je voudrais le garder à poil !  
\- Corvo ! cria Mlle Goodwitch, le visage rouge cramoisi, en lui lançant une volée de projectiles violets d'un revers de la main.  
Corvo en esquiva deux et disparu dans une lueur bleue pour réapparaître juste derrière nous.  
\- Excusez-moi Glynda, mais c'était irrésistible.  
Je soupirais bruyamment :  
 _Bon, ce sont des gens un peu bizarres mais au moins je suis sain et sauf_ , pensais-je.  
Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous atterrissions sur le toit de l'hôpital de Vale où nous attendais une quatre infirmiers et un docteur.  
Ledit docteur était une femme avec des cheveux noirs complètements bordéliques qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui avait des yeux noirs soulignés les cernes les plus épaisses que j'ai jamais vu. Très franchement, si elle n'avait pas son espèce de manteau d'un blanc immaculé qui m'évoquait désagréablement le Dr. Folamour, j'aurais cru que c'était une patiente en cure de désintox'.  
\- Vous voilà enfin, fit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une nervosité extrême.  
Corvo et M. Oobleck m'aidèrent à descendre du BullHead tandis que Mlle Goodwitch allait voir le docteur pour lui remettre un rapport et, maintenant que nous étions plus près, je pouvais mieux distinguer les yeux du docteur. Ils sautaient et semblaient dilatés…ok, peut-être que c'était juste une toxicomane qui avait réussie à se faire passer pour un médecin après tout.  
Je veux dire, pas moyen qu'une droguée s'occupe de moi, non ? Je vous en prie, je veux pas repasser par la case docteur taré encore une fois, je venais juste de me faire sauver !  
\- Bonsoir Sylvana, salua Corvo, je vois que tu as encore eu une grosse nuit ? Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas pris plus d'une pilule de caféine.  
\- Corvo ! dit-elle d'une voix suraigüe, nooooooon, j'en ai pris que… (elle comptait sur ses doigts) cinq ! dit-elle en brandissant trois doigts.  
\- Bon ! Machin-truc…  
\- Baal'tor…grognais-je.  
\- Baal'tor donc, te fie pas à son apparence, cette femme est un médecin très intelligent, et… (il se rapprocha de mon oreille) c'est la fille la plus déchainée avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.  
\- Bien, fit Mlle Goodwitch qui avait fini de parler avec un des infirmiers, On rentre à Beacon, tout est réglé.  
Ils me confièrent aux infirmiers qui m'allongèrent sur un brancard.  
Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans l'avion, Mlle Goodwitch stoppa Corvo avant qu'il ne monte dans l'appareil :  
\- Désolé M. Attano (non, elle n'avait pas l'air désolé, elle avait un sourire narquois), mais _nous_ rentrons, vous, vous devez rester ici afin de protéger M. Blaze de toute tentative d'enlèvement à son encontre. Nous avons investis trop d'efforts dans sa localisation et sauvetage pour les laisser l'enlever encore une fois et disparaitre dans la nature avec lui.  
Il la considéra d'un œil rond pendant deux secondes avant de se ressaisir et de saluer d'un geste absent le BullHead qui décollait.  
\- Bon ! fit-il en claquant dans ses mains et en se tournant vers moi, on va passer quelques temps ensembles, moi c'est Corvo Attano, Gentleman et professeur à mes heures, ravi de te rencontrer.


End file.
